venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:H'jar of Shadows/VENTURIANTALE NEWS 9!! ULTIMATE UPDATE Date: ??.??.??
GREETINGS FELLOW ADVENTURERS! Sorry for the extreme CAPS LOCK there, it is just that I believe since this probably will be the biggest blog for VenturianTale News, It would deserve that kind of "perfection". I do not know any news involving the wiki at this point, except that, you know that thing I said last episode? About the Acachalla History? Well, It's gone, I don't know maybe Jack will do it someday, i don't know, well start readin! watchin! whatever. VenturianTale News Left4Adventure Recently, a fellow adventurer has suggested for Jordan, Cierra, Isaac, and Bethany to playthrough the Left4Dead and Left4Dead 2 Campaigns, Right now there are three episodes, one Left4Dead, two Left4Dead 2. (O Rly?) New VenturianTale Videos Description My siblings ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye, HomelessGoomba and I begin on our NEW journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life. Description My siblings ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye, HomelessGoomba and I begin on our NEW journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life. Description Watch as my siblings and I show off Venturian fan mail in the form of a Vlog :D! Want to send us something as well? Read below to learn how YOU can send us VenturianMail! REFERENCE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoJ3Rzd6K20 P.O. Box Address:VenturianTale1558 Coshocton Avenue, #208Mount Vernon, OH 43050 Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye and I play Stop it slender four player in Garry's Mod! Stop it, Slender is a scary gmod gamemode where one of us four become Slenderman and chase the others as they run for their lives and search for pages! Watch as we chase one another around in a crazy game of Stop it, Slender! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye and I play Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign multiplayer! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. I really need to update this. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye and I play gmod with the Unikitty Mod! :D This mod adds an adorable Unicorn Kitty from The Lego Movie! :D Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. I really need to update this. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye, ImmortalKyodai and I play Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign multiplayer with the hilarious Teletubby Mod! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye and I play gmod with the Bear Mod! :D This mod adds a bear NPC that growls and attacks at players! Watch as we do a silly roleplay with this mod! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye, ImmortalKyodai and I play Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign multiplayer! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. New Photos on the wiki FINALLY! DONE WITH THE VIDEOS! O_O Venturiantale where s jordan by starscream72-d74uak3.jpg Venturiantale kids behind the scenes by paulafrye-d77ofgl.jpg Forward to adventure by benplus-d756v20.jpg Sheep.png Chicken.png Squiderians.png VenturianTale minecraft skin-5867832.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:VenturianTale News Special